Talk:Fraud and Scam Center/@comment-5428123-20121216100201/@comment-75.83.208.108-20121216213211
Houdini here, To whytboi> thank you for believing in me. To shane613> its not a phone, its an android tablet. I thought of using the camera because its alot easier and more difficult to photoshop with all that shadows going on in the picture. I took the first couple screenshots by holding down the recent apps button. that keeps removing the date settings on previous pictures. then after your claim about the picture being fishy, I went on the internet to find another method for taking screenshots by holding down the voldown and power button at the same time. so I took the liberty of posting this pictures again WITH THE DATE SETTINGS ON IT. I have nothing to hide. But Hokagesama do have something to hide. thats why he/she cant provide any single piece of evidence. and thats why he/she is creating a forest. Here is more evidence. and Just to be on the safe side, perhaps you should go and check it through photoshop software of somesort. and I took the liberty of adding the login prize page, to show you that it is infact on the 16 of december. and not some made up pictures. I also added the file manager picture to show the date it was taken. If you know some other ways to prove that this is in fact taken Today, December 16, 2012 between the hours of 12pm to 1pm. please do share them. I would love to even prove it to you once and for all that those pictures were legit and no funny business has been done to it. and to address Hokagesama point on taking screenshots on the trade, who would have done that? nobody. cause I didnt know you are going to scam me after all, I have known you from other game, Lost saga. In fact Hokagesama is the one who introduced me to this game. I am also used to be in swordarts online guild of his/hers, before Hokagesama kicked me out for bugging him/her to return my card. You cant provide me with those screenshots to back up your claims because there isnt any trade like that to begin with. I got deus ex from someone else. I traded 2pp for 1 deus ex. and the other deus I got it from LCP. and true enough you cant prove it otherwise. This gallery shots serve as evidence to show that all that statement you made about the werewolf and deus ex machina were in fact a lie. ask Hokagesama's guild members, bet they saw the cheer on guild when I am in Swordarts online asking Hokagesama for my card back. and I was being polite too when I asked for the cards back, but Hokagesama resulted in petty name calling. this also doesnt detract from the fact that Hokagesama still hasnt provided ample prove to say that my pictures is made up. if that were true, dont you think I would have made something out about the blank trade as well? you created this picture of me being some sort of computer photoshop genius in everyone's mind, I thank you for that. If I am that good. I would have worked in celebrity magazine. they pay you well there to do such things. food for thought. Once again Shane613, if you think that this is insufficient to be deemed a proper picture, please do share on how you would do it to be deemed true untainted pictures. New screenies. http://imageshack.us/g/1/9922458/ Old Screenies http://imageshack.us/g/1/9921360/